


Our Own Language

by Lady_Hart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bonding, Language Barrier, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: Viktor was in the middle of a city in heat. No one to protect him. Someone finds him. It's the most gorgeous man that he's ever set eyes on. They mate and bond. Now all that's left is to figure out the future with someone who doesn't speak the same language as him.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serena Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Serena+Rivera).



> Fic commission from Serena Rivera.

His body burned. Aching for the touch of  _ someone _ . Not just someone, his mate. Not that he had one, but his body seemed convinced that only one specific touch would satisfy its need. A whimper echoed in the empty house he had managed to find. Viktor knew it wasn’t safe here. Anyone could come in. Escaping the palace to avoid talks of an arranged marriage had seemed like a good idea at the time. His heat had other plans though. Trying to find his way back to the palace would be impossible, dangerous.

 

He had experienced heats before. This one was different.

 

Viktor  _ needed _ his mate.  _ Now _ .

 

The front door to the empty home opened. Cinnamon and lavender filled his nostrils. A needy whine escaped his throat. The person smelled so good. He rolled over to see the person behind the scent. A commoner, Viktor guessed. The other had dark hair, chocolate eyes, and blue framed glasses. A slim waist and thighs to die for. A gorgeous commoner.

 

“Please, touch me.” His voice shook just saying those simple words. Viktor had never asked that of anyone while in heat before. Most of the time, he suffered in silence. There was something about this person that he craved. Needed.

 

The other person’s eyes widened before responding in a language he didn’t recognize. Viktor had spoken in his native tongue.

 

Another wave of desire washed over him, stronger this time. Soft footsteps approached him. The person continued to speak in the same language as before. Viktor never wished more that he spoke another language.

 

He whimpered and begin to uncurl from his defensive position on the floor. Somehow, he needed them to realize that he  _ wanted _ them. The other reached out to his figure, hand stopping short of touching him. Viktor stared into the brown eyes that were searching for an answer from him. He nodded—hoping that it would lead to what his body craved.

 

Fingers brushed gently against his feverish skin, cooling where they touched. Viktor shivered. His eyes still locked on the other’s. For a moment, he thought he saw a flash of red in them. The touch became firmer. A caress of his cheek that had him whining, begging for more.

 

This was the touch his body had longed for. The scent of cinnamon and lavender became stronger, tinted with desire and want. Viktor needed more. He wanted to drown in it. To have it cling to him all the time.

 

The cooling touch left. His skin began burning again, hotter than before. “Please, touch me again. Need you.”

 

His words appeared to fall on deaf ears as the other person retreated from his space. Viktor could only watch as they headed toward the door. Had he done something wrong? Did they not want him? His heart ached seeing their back turned to him. His mate was rejecting him.

 

A click echoed in the otherwise quiet room. The footsteps were returning. He looked up, hoping that his mind wasn’t playing tricks. The other had returned to him. The gentle, cooling touch relieved some of the longing within him.

 

Viktor still wanted more.

 

More words were spoken by the other. Viktor couldn’t understand. Not that it mattered. As long as the other could smell how much he was desired.

 

The other person hovered above him. A finger pointed toward them. “Yuuri.”

 

His heart melted. “Viktor.”

 

A finger tapped against Yuuri’s lips. Viktor nodded. He leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips met gently at first. Then, primal desire took over. Forgotten was the shyness between them. Viktor ran his fingers through silky dark locks while his mate explored his body. Shirt tugged upward and then discarded.

 

Yuuri’s hands continued to roam, fingers eventually settling over his nipples. Rubbing them, squeezing. They broke their kiss once again. Gentle kisses pressed against his chest before lips settled over one of his perky buds. Sucking on one before giving the other the same treatment.

The other pulled off and looked at him. A smirk on his face knowing just how wrecked Viktor already was. And they hadn’t even gotten to the best part. Viktor thought he saw the flash of red again while Yuuri took off his own shirt.

 

But his eyes were treated to the most amazing abs he had ever seen. The other reached and tugged at his pants before meeting his gaze again. Viktor nodded.

 

Soon, they were discarded along with his underwear. Slick dripped down his thighs. Pre-come leaked from his cock. Yuuri smiled before settling between his legs. And god, the image was hot. Fingers collected the slick on his legs.

 

Yuuri licked it off his fingers and moaned. Viktor almost came then. Before he could fully process the image, a mouth took in his cock. Fingers gently prodded his hole. One finger slipped inside. More slick dripped out.

 

God, he needed this man so desperately. “Please,” he begged. “Yuuri.”

 

It didn’t matter if they didn’t speak the same language, he needed this man in him now. A second finger joined the first. Stretching. Searching. Finding the sport that made his cry out. A couple more prods and he was releasing into Yuuri’s mouth.

 

Viktor panted heavily. A third finger joined the others. His heat started to take over more and more. Begging. Whining, Asking for more. A fourth finger was eased in. He insisted that he was ready. All he needed was Yuuri’s cock.

 

At last, the fingers were removed, and he whimpered at the loss. Yuuri stood up and took off his pants and underwear. Viktor’s eyes immediately latched on to the cock. His mouth drooling at the sight of it. Not just long, but thick too.

 

_ That’s going inside me! _

 

Yuuri gathered Viktor’s slick and covered the length.

 

Soon, he was lined up with Viktor’s entrance. His hole twitched in excitement. Their eyes locked on each other, Viktor nodded. Slowly, the other pushed in. The stretch ached at first. He willed himself to relax. To take every inch of that thick cock inside. He needed it. Wanted it.

 

The movement stopped, and Viktor dared to look down. He could see the tip of it pressed against the skin of his stomach. He was so full. His eyes went back to the other’s. This time, he didn’t imagine the red.

 

The dark brown didn’t exist anymore.

 

Red eyes drew him in as the movement started. The kisses shared between them were bruising and delicious. Even though Viktor had orgasmed not too long ago, he could feel another one building. Each thrust hit his prostate, causing him to cry out in pleasure. It didn’t take long before he came a second time. Yuuri him kept going.

 

A tap on his bonding gland brought him out of his post-orgasm high.

 

Viktor looked into the other’s eyes and nodded. Yuuri touched his own neck. He nodded again. Lips attached themselves to his bonding gland. Sucking deep bruises. Viktor buried his nose into the smell of cinnamon and lavender. The smell growing stronger and stronger.

 

A third orgasm was building. He was so close to the edge. Teeth pressed against his bonding gland. It was time.

 

His vision went white as teeth sank into his flesh. Viktor returning the favor. He could feel come emptying inside his body. A knot tying them together.

 

He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.

 

A hand brushed over his distended stomach. Full of Alpha cock and come. Viktor enjoyed looking at the swell. Imagining him carrying pups instead.

 

Across the bond, he could feel affection, love, and adoration. Viktor didn’t know what this meant for the future.

 

But at least he knew that he hadn’t made a mistake.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support on the last chapter. Here is the continuation!

Viktor had never felt so satisfied after a heat. Three days of nothing but pleasure after pleasure. Yuuri made sure to give him undivided attention. Waking up in bed on the fourth morning and out of his heat haze, all he could think about was how much his mate loved him. Strong, tan arms wrapped around his body.

He buried his head in the other’s chest, breathing in their combined scent. Viktor purred in contentment. His mate was perfect. Ear pressed against Yuuri’s heartbeat, he let that lull him back to sleep. There would be more to figure out later.

But right now, he couldn’t bring himself to care about that.

\--

When Viktor woke a second time, Yuuri was stroking his hair. He sighed. It was a perfect way to start the day.

“Viktor,” his mate said softly. Viktor looked up into the brown eyes.  His heart beating loudly. A soft smile on the other’s face. God, Yuuri was gorgeous.

“Yuuri,” he answered. During his heat, they didn’t need to communicate verbally. Everything happened through instinct and their bond. Overcoming this barrier would be a challenge. His mate frowned for a moment, deep in thought.

Viktor patiently waited for what was to come. Yuuri began to gesture, mimicking a scrubbing motion on his body. He nodded. A bath sounded heavenly right now. The smile returned and his mate pressed a kiss to his forehead before getting out of their bed.

He missed the heat from Yuuri’s body instantly. After three days of being wrapped in the other’s embrace and hot touches, Viktor couldn’t suppress the shiver. His country had always been cold, but it seemed worse this time around. Even though they were in the middle of summer and a so-called heat wave. Temperatures were a shocking 65 degrees.

Yuuri returned from the bathroom and picked him off the bed. Viktor snuggled into his mate’s warm embrace. The bath water was the perfect temperature. Enough to keep him warm without his Alpha’s touch, but cool enough that his skin didn’t burn.

He sighed. Yuuri’s face lit up at his approval of the water. The other began to gesture again, pointing to his hair. His brain took more time to figure this one out. Viktor nodded.

His Alpha helped get his hair wet and began to shampoo. Finger gently rubbing the scalp and drawing tension away from his sinuses. The mini-massage continued before Yuuri began to rinse out the suds. Then, conditioner was applied to his scalp. Again, the same massage was applied. Viktor was melting underneath the touch. He was so lucky to have such an attentive mate!

Once the conditioner was washed away, Yuuri left him alone. Viktor began to scrub the rest of his body. He counted every bite mark along the way. A smile spread across his face. His mate definitely made sure everyone would know who he belonged to.

And he loved it.

With the bath over, he got out of the water and dried off. His mate walked in and offered him a robe to put on. He did so.

Yuuri grabbed his hand and led him out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. A breakfast spread was waiting. Viktor sat in one of the chairs and began eating.

Now out of his heat, Viktor’s mind swirled with what would happen now. He was a prince. Who mated a commoner. Who didn’t speak their language. His mind played out all the possible scenarios of how this could possibly play out. Each one worse than the previous.

A warm hand covered his own. Viktor looked up at the chocolate brown eyes. Concern evident in his mate’s eyes. For a moment, he wondered if the red irises were purely associated with Yuuri’s Alpha side. A gentle squeeze brought him out of his thoughts. He reached to stroke the other’s cheek in reassurance.

He didn’t know how to communicate that he needed to go back to the palace. Let alone that he was royalty. Viktor wanted this peace to last just a moment longer. He wanted to bathe in Yuuri’s scent and make love slowly.

Before he could initiate anything, the door to the home burst open. Yuuri growled at the intruders.

Royal guards.

_How did they find me?_

Immediately, they gripped Yuuri’s arms and began to pull him away. The Alpha snapped his teeth and fought vigorously against their hold.

“Stop!” he commanded. “That’s my mate you’re hurting.”

“Viktor, what do you mean he’s your mate?” came the soft voice of Mila. That must mean the other one was Georgi.

He stood, tugging the robe away from his bonding mark to give them a view of the still-healing bite. “Exactly what I said,” he answered calmly. Yuuri whimpered and tried to reach toward him. Georgi’s grip held firm though. “Let him go.”

“We have our orders, your highness.”

“Did they include distressing my mate? Distressing _me_?” Viktor eyed them coldly. His friends or not, they had no right to inflict this kind of fear in his mate. He could feel it across the bond. Yuuri didn’t understand what was happening.

“Let him go, Georgi.”

“But—” the other began to protest.

“Let him go,” Mila repeated. He did so.

Yuuri ran into his arms, holding on to him tightly. He ran his fingers through his mate’s hair, doing his best to comfort the other. “I am not refusing to go back to the palace,” he said softly. “I don’t want him to be treated as a prisoner. He is my mate.”

Mila nodded. “Understood. How long do you think it will be before he’s ready to go?”

Yuuri had begun the process of scenting him thoroughly. Making sure that everyone knew who Viktor belonged to. He let out calming pheromones of his own. His mate needed to know that everything would be all right.

“We’ll wait outside,” Mila said, holding a cloth over her nose. Viktor smirked as he watched them leave.

He began to purr gently once they were alone. The place reeked of them, but he couldn’t have cared less.  His Omega side preened at the attention it was receiving from his Alpha. With gentle kisses and small steps backwards, he managed to get Yuuri out of the home and into the carriage.

Alpha’s eyes were glazed over from Omega pheromones and Viktor’s scent. A shiver ran through is body when he saw the tint of red again. He made sure to smother Yuuri with lots of attention, knowing that the hard part was just beginning. Soon, he’d have to explain his actions to his aunt and uncle.

Their carriage slowed and he eased off the calming pheromones, letting his Alpha regain more control over his senses. Yuuri’s brow furrowed and darted around the carriage. Viktor ran fingers through the soft black locks, hoping to stave off another panic. Mila opened the door, instantly turning away from the heavy scent escaping their ride.

Georgi helped Viktor out. Yuuri followed behind, holding on to his hand gently. As they approached the top of the steps to the palace, a blur of a person rushed past them. He felt his mate’s hand separate from his and instantly turned around.

The other person was shorter than Yuuri and rapidly talking in a foreign language. Dark skin and black hair. Viktor growled at someone being so familiar with his mate.

Wide eyes turned toward him. The younger man bowed and stepped away from Yuuri. Viktor pulled his mate closed. The other man said something which caused his Alpha to blush. He didn’t like this person. Not one bit.

“Forgive me for my rudeness,” the younger man said. His speech heavily accented, but at least he spoke the language. “I am Phichit Chulanont. This is my master, Katsuki Yuuri, crown prince of Hasetsu.”

Crown prince.

He wanted to laugh at that.

At least his family got what they wished for.

Viktor was mated to a prince. They would be pleased at the news.

Him, on the other hand, didn’t know what to feel about the revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	3. Chapter Three

Yuuri had arrived in Russia days ahead of his scheduled arrival. He intentionally planned the trip this way. His parents had told him of the arranged marriage on his 16 th birthday. Ever since then, he avoided any discussion about engagement to a stranger. The day he turned 18, his family announced that he would be going to a foreign country to meet and court his future husband. Then, they would travel back to Hasetsu for the marriage ceremony.

He begrudgingly agreed, but added a few extra days before his formal arrival at the court. Yuuri wanted to see the country without the pressure of being royalty. So, he rented a house in the city. Phichit had gone to the palace to begin arrangements for the welcoming ceremony.

It gave him time to get acclimated to the reality of what was about to happen. He had always dreamed of meeting his soulmate, falling in love, and getting married. In this scenario, he hadn’t counted on being promised to another. The thought of not being able to make his own decisions regarding his love life left him bitterly disappointed.

Yuuri found himself walking along the streets of Saint Petersburg. He often visited the beach, finding a small comfort at the sound of the waves coming to shore. Knowing that he only had a couple of days left before he would be expected to be at the palace, he decided to go home and pack the few belongings he brought.

As he approached the rented home, the smell of an Omega in heat assaulted his senses. It was dangerous for them to be out. Such a sweet smell would not go unnoticed long. Yuuri hoped that they would be all right. When he opened the door, the smell grew stronger.

So did his desire.

He locked the door behind him. Yuuri didn’t know if it was so they could be alone or protection for the Omega.

“Please touch me.”

He couldn’t deny the Omega exactly what he wanted. After the heat had subsided, panic began to creep into the back of his mind.

_ I shouldn’t have bonded him. _

Yet, he couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride that such a beautiful Omega now bore his mark. Yuuri was supposed to be married to one of the members of the royal family. While society did not frown upon Alphas taking more than one mate, he had no desire to do so. He was going to become an outcast in his country for defying his family’s wishes.

To keep the fears at bay,  Yuuri decided to solely focus on making his new Omega happy. He would do anything for Viktor.

Getting drunk on his Omega’s pheromones was so, so easy. He didn’t even register that they had left his rented home until much later. Yuuri took a step outside, noticing Viktor had brought him to the palace. Panic bubbled up within him again. It didn’t get a chance to settle though as Phichit came barreling out of nowhere and hugged him.

Having Viktor react possessively sent shivers down his spine.

“Looks like he’s just as possessive as you. Did you have fun?” Phichit’s wide grin was more than enough to cause him to flush with embarrassment. Though he made a mental note to reassure his new mate that he belonged to Viktor and Viktor only.

His best friend directed his attention toward Viktor and he only briefly caught his name. Sadness and disappointment ran through the bond. Yuuri didn’t know why. He didn’t want his made to feel that way. Not now, not ever.

They were escorted inside to a council room. A grumpy old man and stern woman were already seated at the oak table. He flinched under their gaze. Viktor rubbed a thumb over the top of his hand. Yuuri met the crystal blue eyes staring at him. Concern in them. He gave a small smile and kissed the Omega on the forehead. A signal of great affection across every culture.

The grumpy man began speaking. His voice rough. Anger barely contained. Yuuri didn’t like confrontation. He hated being the reason of distress. All he could do was sit there and listen to the older man speak, Viktor reply, and Phichit chiming in.

Learning the language here never occurred to him. After all, he had been told that he would get an Omega fiancé, they would marry and stay in Hasetsu. There hadn’t been a need. Yuuri found himself wishing he had put forth more of an effort.

“Do you consent, Yuuri?”

He blinked and looked at Phichit. All eyes were on him. Yuuri realized that Phichit’s translation had begun long before the final question.

“I didn’t hear you.”

The other didn’t say anything. “They want the ceremony to be here since you have quote—‘taken what should have only been taken after matrimony’—I said that it didn’t matter if you two were bonded and mated before returning to Hasetsu. They think it’d be a disgrace to their country.”

He nodded. “I consent.”

Phichit relayed his reply for him. Yuuri could instantly feel a surge of happiness through the bond. He had made his Omega happy. That’s all that mattered. The meeting ended soon after. The older man and woman left them alone.

“You’ll be married in two weeks. There’s a series of customs that must be followed. Oh, and the wedding will last for a week.”

He frowned. “Why so long?”

“Tradition.”

Viktor moved closer to him, glaring at Phichit every once in a while.

“What happened aside from the ceremony being moved up?” he asked.

Phichit smiled, amusement sparkling in his eyes. Oh lord, this would probably be embarrassing.

“Well,” the other began, the smile never leaving his face. “Turns out, your new mate is your intended fiancé. They had arranged a proper meeting and period for you to court him. However, you skipped at least a dozen steps in the process. His name is Viktor Nikoforov. He’s the eldest son of the Nikiforov family and an Omega—as you’re well aware.”

Phichit punctuated the last bit with a wink. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably.

“Viktor didn’t seem pleased outside. When you told him my name.”

The other thought for a moment. “I’m not sure what his feelings are toward you.”

“He loves me,” Yuuri answered quickly.

“Then maybe it’s your title. You know how Omegas are treated here.”

Though he had not taken the time to learn the language, he did learn the culture. Yuuri simply nodded. Phichit stood from the table.

“Dinner will be in a few hours. I think your mate needs some more alone time with you.”

He felt a gentle nuzzle against his scent glands. Yuuri released enough of his scent to ease Viktor.

Phichit said something in the common language here and left the room. Soon after, his Omega was tugging him out of the chair and up a series of stairs. Yuuri had no time to memorize where they were going. As Viktor’s scent grew stronger though, he wasn’t sure it mattered.

He was shoved inside a large room before kisses were pressed against his neck and gentle nips on his bond mark were placed. His Alpha side was quick to respond. Without another word, he picked up his sweet mate and carried him to the bed.

After reminding the other that Yuuri belonged to him, the Omega began to drift off to sleep. He brushed the silky silver hair with his fingers.

Across the bond, he could feel a sense of calm and ease.

The earlier fears had ceased, but Yuuri worried that they would resurface again. He didn’t know what to do if they came back.

All he knew was that they would have to find a way to address it through their own language. Yuuri pressed a gentle kiss to Viktor’s forehead once again and closed his eyes.

Right now though, he would enjoy the newness of their bond and work to keep his mate happy.

_ ‘Til death do us part. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's wedding is mostly planned. He has anxiety over the commitment he's made.

Viktor woke, mind buzzing with the previous day’s conversation and how it would shape his future. He had never intended to be an Omega that would accept his marriage to a foreign power. Of course, he also didn’t believe he would ever meet his soulmate. His eyes swept over the sleeping form next to him. Black hair sticking in all sorts of directions. A little drool coming from the other’s mouth.

_ I’m the luckiest man alive. _

He continued to watch the other sleep. It appeared that his new mate wouldn’t be waking up any time soon. His Omega side puffed with pride knowing that it had worn out their Alpha. When the light began to filter through the curtain cracks, Viktor decided to get out of bed. There would still be much to discuss today regarding his upcoming—and expedited—nuptials.

Carefully, he slid out from underneath the covers so not to disturb his fiancé. Yuuri would need every bit of his strength for later.

Viktor walked toward the adjoining bathroom to clean up before facing his family again. The bath had done wonders to clear his mind. He knew exactly what he wanted. No one was going to get in his way.

When he arrived in the formal dining, Yakov and Lilia were the only ones there. He expected it, but still felt a sense of unease course through him.

_ Stay strong. _

He sat down in one of the vacant chairs. A servant came with a fresh plate of food for him and filled his glass with water. Neither his aunt or uncle began a conversation, so Viktor carried on with life as usual. The silence didn’t last long.

“How could you have been so careless?” Yakov asked.

The venom in his uncle’s voice was expected, though still stung. Viktor wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin before turning his attention to the acting ruler. “I did not act carelessly,” he stated evenly.

“You knew your heat was coming soon,” his uncle continued. “Yet you chose to wander the streets like a commoner. We had guards looking for you only for them to find you in the company of an Alpha and bonded.”

He clenched his fist under the table. Viktor was used to being punished for his own mistakes. However, bonding with Yuuri was not an event that he would classify as one. “You should be thrilled. I’m going to marry a member of a royal family and solidify your trade agreement. What more do you want?”

“You didn’t even know who he was,” Yakov growled.

“No, I didn’t.” The acknowledgement of that fact made his uncle turn a darker shade of red. “It would not have mattered either. He is my soulmate. That’s more important than any agreement my parents made before they died.”

“And what if he hadn’t turned out to be your intended? What would you have told him?”

Viktor sighed. “That I was taken. I have no doubts that the news would not be well-received in the kingdom. However, you knew that I’ve always wanted more than an arranged marriage.”

“You—”

“Yakov,” Lilia said harshly. The older man closed his mouth. Viktor turned to his aunt. She stared at him with piercing green eyes. “Knowing his status, are you happy?”

He turned over his aunt’s words a few times. “I don’t know what his status means for me,” Viktor admitted. “There is much I have to learn about his country and culture. I don’t want to lose myself. The only reason I am willing to go through all of that is because of how I feel about him. I love him.”

Lilia nodded. “Then that’s all that matters. We hired a tutor to help you with the language. It would do you good to be able to speak to your husband properly. On the third day of celebration, you will be speaking your vows in his native tongue.”

Viktor took in a deep breath and nodded. “What will the other days entail?”

“The first day will be a tour of the city together that will be your first appearance as a couple,” Yakov began. “That night, you’ll get ready for the first ceremony. You will spend the night apart from him. The second day will be the traditional Russian ceremony. You’ll exchange vows in our native tongue. The third day is a tradition Japanese ceremony. On the fourth and fifth days, the entire city will be celebrating your marriage. More gifts will come. Food, drinks, and festivities will last for the remainder of the week. During that time, you’ll be expected to consummate and bond.”

“And since we already have?” Viktor asked.

“Fake it. Have him bite you again. Enjoy a night together. Everyone will be eager to know that this alliance is secure. On the day before the final one, he will publicly sign the trade arrangement. The last day will be a ride through the city as you head off to his country.”

The last sentence was spoken with a finality that weighed heavily on his heart. Viktor didn’t know how he felt about being shipped off after a week of celebration. Just given away to his Alpha without a second thought. Of course, the entire scenario was different.

Viktor had willingly chosen to bond with Yuuri.

Yet, the thought of what his life would have been without them making previous acquaintance made him feel sick. Fears of his future husband turning out to be just like many of the other Alphas clawed at his waning confidence. Viktor needed to leave. He stood from the table without asking to be dismissed and headed for the gardens.

The fresh air did him wonders, but it didn’t quell the doubts that lingered. They had been there the entire time. It’s why he planned to refuse the marriage in the first place. Viktor didn’t want to be forced to be someone he wasn’t. Every aspect of the traditional celebrations Yakov had outlined felt like his identity was slowly being stripped away.

_ I don’t know if I can go through this after all. _

His fingers grazed over the bond mark on his neck. A permanent reminder that in the throes of heat, Viktor had already made a major decision. Now, he needed to figure out if his future partnership with Yuuri came with expectations to fit a certain mold.

Gods, he hoped it didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me in posting updates. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Yuuri and Viktor are finding different ways to communicate other than words.

Viktor hid away from the rest of his responsibilities for the day, something that he’d no doubt receive another lecture for—but that was a problem for his future self.

He sat in a library that only a few people had access to. Everyone knew not to bother him while he was in there. Often times, they blamed his Omega hormones for making him “too sensitive.” Viktor never corrected them, but found the stereotype nauseating.

Even as a child, Viktor craved to become his own person. When he presented as an Omega, he refused to let that define him. He had forged a new path. Everything was going well too. So why did it all have to change?

Light notes of a piano drew his attention from the negative thoughts. His mind allowing itself to get lost in the gentle beat and sorrowful feeling. Viktor had learned to play violin as a child. He also took dancing lessons so not to embarrass himself at any formal event. His favorite style included a range of ballroom classics. The music switched to a new song.

His eyes widened.

_ Mother’s favorite! _

The tune hadn’t been played since the day she died. Not because it was forbidden, but no one could rewrite the happy memories she had given those who lived in the palace. His body moved on its own, walking out of the secluded library and toward the source of the music. Each note played resonated in his heart. A mixture of emotions ran through him. From anger, then sadness, and warmth.

The notes grew louder. Soon, he was standing outside a door to the parlor. It used to be the center of their family, but felt cold and empty ever since his parents had passed. Viktor swallowed the knot growing in his throat and opened the door. In the middle of it all sat Yuuri.

His heart pounded as the music continued. Memories flooding back of the days where his mother would play music for hours on end. She had tried to teach Viktor, but he showed no interest in the piano. Instead, he found his own passion in the violin. They would often practice together. He would show off the new skills he had learned whilst his mother awed him with her improvisation pieces.

The furniture was no longer covered in white cloths to prevent dust from building up. The deep blue couch in front of the roaring fireplace would contain his father, aunt, and uncle aside from him. They spend time cherishing in the music, swapping stories of their days and fondest memories. His mother continued to play the piano through it all, smiling at the happiness of her family.

When the music ended, so did the past. Viktor focused on what was in front of him, what was his reality. Yuuri sat on the piano bench, looking for another piece to play. Before he could stop himself, he reached out to stop the other’s hands from searching.

His soulmate looked up at him, eyes widened in surprise. Viktor turned the page back to his mother’s favorite piece. Yuuri got the message and began to play it again.

He pulled off the cover of the dark blue couch and sat across from the piano. Viktor drank in every bit of his intended. Though no words were spoken between them, he could feel the emotions of Yuuri seeping through each note. A resounding sadness punctuated through the air.

His mother had told him the story behind the piece a long time ago. He closed his eyes and pictured his younger self sitting on the piano bench, frowning at the music.

_ “Why is it so sad?” _

She went on to explain that the person who wrote it was separated from the love of their life. No matter how hard they tried to be together, everything kept them apart. The music was a calling card to the composer’s other half, letting them know that they were not forgotten.

The piece ended once again.

Yuuri looked at him, as if waiting for direction of what to do next. Viktor surged forward and kissed his soulmate. The Alpha melted into the kiss. He didn’t want the other to feel that way. They had found each other in an unusual way, but they would never be separated.

Viktor pulled away, thoroughly enjoying the light blush on the other’s face. He smiled and kissed the top of his fiancé’s head before walking away. After his mother died, he had hidden away his violin. He found it nestled in the same corner behind the couch.

Carefully, he pulled out the instrument. Though the strings weren’t perfect, he would make it work. Yuuri played a note on the piano and he recognized it as a tuning one. Slowly, he began to correct each string.

When he was finished, Yuuri had given him his undivided attention. Viktor closed his eyes as he chose a piece that he identified with strongly.

Everyone told him that Alphas would come. They would take without asking and treat him as unequal. Viktor had a strong voice and used it at first. Slowly, it became quieter as Alpha’s grew stronger. Eventually, it disappeared altogether.

He snapped open his eyes, though they were clouded with tears. To his surprise, Yuuri was also crying.

His soulmate shook his head. Viktor didn’t understand. Yuuri pointed to his instrument and motioned for him to play the piece again. He did so.

This time, Yuuri joined with the piano.

The song didn’t end with the second voice disappearing, but two becoming unified and stronger together.

Viktor took a deep breath. The final note still resonated in the room. Yuuri came to him this time, kissing him and wiping away tears.

Slowly, he began to understand that Yuuri didn’t want his voice to fade out. That both of theirs would be better than just one.

For once, Viktor’s fears were temporarily abated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I dropped the ball on this chapter. It was written a while ago and I thought I had posted it. When I went to post chapter seven, I realized my numbers were off. So you guys get a double update!

After the final formalities were made for their wedding, rigorous training took place. Viktor loathed all of the ones specifically targeted toward “proper Omega etiquette.” His uncle made it clear that they would remain part of his curriculum—no matter how much he protested. The family had let him skip the courses in his youth. Once his first heat came around, they tried to force him into them. He refused. Eventually, they gave up.

Viktor knew that this was his uncle’s revenge for his “stunt” that was “unbefitting of a member of the royal family.” Each day, he was forced into a stuffy room with a beta woman who probably enjoyed his torment. Two could play at that game. Just because he had his lessons, didn’t mean he had to pay attention or make it easy for the instructor.

What could she teach him that he didn’t already know about Omegas? She wasn’t even one.

The only classes he enjoyed revolved around the country he would soon be part of. He loved learning about the culture and the little bit of language he had managed to pick up. Those lessons were painfully short and did nothing to erase the irritation of his other courses.

Built up frustration radiated from his body. He didn’t want his mate to see him like this and kicked Yuuri out of his bedroom. They hadn’t slept together in almost a week. His Omega side craved the touch of its Alpha. Viktor wanted to give in, but not before he could calm himself down. He retreated to the room where the two of them had played music together.

The first time that he felt connected to his soulmate. Viktor pulled out the violin. Shortly after their first duet, he asked a servant to buy him new strings. They were still rough on his fingers, but he wouldn’t trade them for the world. Not if it meant he could play music together with Yuuri. After tuning the instrument, he took a deep breath to calm himself. Then, began a piece to vent his frustration.

Chaotic, fast, and brief notes filled the room. His mind racing with memories of each session. His fingers knew exactly where to go next. Viktor lost himself in his irritation and closed off to the world around him. He didn’t know Yuuri had watched him for several minutes before leaving him alone to soak in the anger before finally relieving his soul.

When he finished, his fingers and shoulders ached—but pleasantly. Viktor placed the instrument back in its case. His body lighter and mind clearer, he felt like he had regained some control over a situation which he had none over. He turned around to see his soulmate standing there. A look of concern evident on Yuuri’s face.

The Alpha reached out and cupped his cheek. Viktor leaned into the touch. Guilt built in his mind. Was his beloved mad that he had cut him out? How much had he heard? He didn’t know. A wave of calming pheromones helped put some of those fears at ease. He met the other’s gaze. Yuuri’s eyes were soft, tender, and held so much love within them.

He didn’t deserve to be looked at like that. Not after kicking his mate out of the bedroom. Yuuri pressed a gently kiss to his forehead before leading him to a familiar hallway.

This time, they didn’t go into Viktor’s bedroom. They went to Yuuri’s.

His soulmate didn’t do anything that night except hold him tight and whisper words he didn’t understand. Viktor buried his face in the Alpha’s chest and let his scent lull him to sleep.

When it came time for his lessons with the beta bitch, no one came to find him. After first, he thought that this was simply a mistake. However, when it came time for his Japanese and culture lessons, a servant fetched him from the library. This filled a greater part of the afternoon. Their culture was fascinating.

Viktor struggled with the Japanese due to how lightly it was spoken compared to Russian. In his native tongue, you could tell someone that you loved them and it would still sound like an insult. Japanese was different.

It required a more delicate accent. However, his pronunciation of words was getting better.

“How do you say ‘I love you?’” he asked his instructor.

“There are several ways to express your love for someone,” the teacher said thoughtfully.

“Aishiteru,” another voice supplied. He turned to see Phichit in the room with them. “I assume the phrase is meant for Yuuri.”

Viktor nodded and practiced the word.

Phichit spoke to his instructor in rapid-fire Japanese. He didn’t even both to keep up with them. Instead, he focused on the pronunciation of a little phrase that meant everything.

“Yuuri’s lucky to have you,” the beta commented.

“I’m lucky to have him.”

“I know,” the other commented cheekily. “Aside from my official duties, I am also Yuuri’s best friend.”

He observed the beta’s change in posture. This wasn’t about the wedding or anything that would happen after. This was something else. “I suppose you’re here to tell me not to break his heart?

Phichit laughed. “No. I’m here to tell you that Yuuri has insecurities and fears about this. He’s afraid you’re not happy with being forced to marry him.”

“I’m not happy to being forced to marry him,” Viktor said evenly. “I am, however, happy that I am marrying him. I’ve fought to not become an Omega stereotype, which is difficult when you’re royalty. My family is finally getting their wish by forcing me to have a formal ceremony. If it were any other person, I would have refused. But Yuuri…” He thought of the best way he could describe his mate. “He’s different. He’s not like anyone I’ve ever met. He doesn’t push me to be something I’m not. I appreciate that he’s willing to do that.”

“I’m glad you think that of him. Yuuri wants you to be true to yourself. He’s fought too, you know. He never wanted to be seen as a typical Alpha. He doesn’t like to let that side guide him. Of course, it doesn’t help when your soulmate is in heat and in your house.”

Viktor smiled. “No, it doesn’t. I hope that he’s not disappointed in who he’s getting.”

Phichit scoffed. “Hardly. He thinks you’re amazing and is impressed with your long list of political accomplishments. He wants you to learn more about Japanese politics. That’s why he, quote ‘pulled you out of those stupid Omega classes,’ unquote.”

He didn’t know what to think about that. On the one hand, he was grateful to not attend those awful lessons. Viktor couldn’t help but doubt the true intention behind Yuuri’s decision.

“Yuuri wants you to be an equal when takes over the throne. It will be just as much your kingdom as his. That’s the way his parents have ruled and that’s the way he wants to rule as well. Your new schedule will begin tomorrow.”

With that, Phichit left the room.

Viktor tried to process everything that he had just learned. He was thrilled to be focusing on useful subjects. However, it still seemed too good to be true.

Slowly, he wandered the halls to the dining room. His family was waiting. Yuuri and their guests had not arrived yet. Viktor sat down in his usual spot.

“So, I guess you know about the changes to your schedule?” Yakov asked grumpily.

“Yes,” he answered. “Why the change? I thought they weren’t up for negotiation.”

The older man let out a heavy sigh. “Your mate came to me last night, stating that you were upset and wanted to fix it. We hashed things out and when he found out that you were in Omega classes, he told me to change it.”

He stared at his uncle in disbelief. “And you agreed?”

The other shrugged. “He may have also threatened to pull out of the alliance and make trade with other countries almost impossible.”

The door opened as his uncle’s words settled in. Phichit walked, followed by Yuuri.

Viktor surged from his spot and greeted his soulmate with a kiss. His Omega needed his Alpha. Now.

They broke apart, panting heavily. Red dusted on Yuuri’s cheeks. He smirked at how utterly wrecked his fiancé looked. The Omega in him was proud to reduce its Alpha to putty with just a simple kiss.

“Have dinner sent up to my room later.”

With that, he steered Yuuri away from the dining room and led him toward his bedroom.

He didn’t know how many times they made love that night. All he knew was that when he whispered ‘aishiteru’ to Yuuri, his fiancé responded with a soft ‘Ya lyublyu tebya.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	7. Chapter Seven

Their wedding day came sooner than Viktor anticipated. While most of the details were taken care of by hired planners. As the date got closer, he needed to make more decisions. The most distressing one revolved around his attire for the week-long celebration. It was tradition for Omegas in Russia to wear a white dress with either a long train or so many crystals that it could potentially blind wedding guests.

He didn't care for dresses in general. It was another stereotype that he fought against. A soft knock came at his study.

"Come in."

Viktor didn't bother to look who was there. He assumed that it was another dressmaker who wanted to know if he wanted lace or chiffon as a material. An off-white or pure white. He didn't want to make the decisions anymore.

"I know the last thing you want to do is deal with more wedding stuff," the newcomer said. He recognized it immediately. Phichit. He turned to greet the Beta.

"It's fine." The other was carrying two large clothing boxes. Phichit placed them on a nearby table.

"Yuuri requested that I drop these off for you."

Viktor raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Two outfits for your wedding week. One is for the formal Japanese ceremony. The other is what he would like you to wear when you are making the ride to the harbor."

"I'll look at them later."

"Of course," Phichit replied. "Yuuri was informed of the traditional attire you are expected to wear. He wants you to know that you should wear whatever is comfortable--even if that means breaking tradition."

He smiled. Yuuri was always looking out for him. Even though they couldn't communicate well, the important things were always translated for them. "I appreciate the thought. I'm not sure how much tradition I can break in this instance, but his words mean a lot to me."

Phichit nodded. "Let me know if there is anything I need to change with the outfits. Of course, no hurry to look at them."

With that, the Beta left the room.

Viktor eyed the boxes. Phichit’s last words mocking him. Of course there was a limit to how much time he could take with these outfits.

Despite himself, Viktor couldn’t help but wonder what laid inside. While he didn't want to handle anymore wedding decisions for the day, this was something Yuuri had chosen for him. He traced the design on the containers. Silver with snowflakes on them. He lifted the lid off the first one gently. Inside was a gorgeous kimono. One layer was dyed pink and white with gold thread holding it together. The second layer was black toward the top before it faded to pink and eventually white. Hand-stitched flowers adorned the sleeves and bottom of the second layer. His breath hitched.

A pink hair piece with crystals was also provided. Viktor reached out to touch the fabric. Soft, but warm.

He opened the second box. Inside was a plain black suit with a white shirt and pink tie. Traditionally, Omega spouses wore a form-fitting dress on the ride with their new husbands. This would break tradition in several ways. And he couldn't wait to wear it. Tears formed in his eyes. Yuuri had known his favorite color, had known what would look beautiful on him, and had chosen it with care.

Seeing the items his fiancé had picked out for him, it became easier to envision what he would wear the other days. Slowly, he began to write out exactly what he wanted to wear. The dressmakers would have to rush the project. But he knew that they could execute his vision.

He summoned a servant to rush off his preferences and called Phichit to the room, asking for one change. Instead of a pink tie, Viktor wanted a purple one. The other nodded and went off to make the final arrangements.

There were other matters he had to attend to. During that time, he kept the two boxes a secret. Viktor didn't plan to reveal what he would wear on the final day until the actual event. Already, he could imagine the fit his uncle would throw over the attire. Of course, once he mentioned that it was a request from his soulmate--well, there wasn't a way to fight that.

Viktor carried them back to his room and found Yuuri curled in his blankets. Their combined scent still heavy in the air from their previous night of love making. They smelled wonderful together. He put the boxes down and climbed into bed with his Alpha.

When they woke from their afternoon nap, they wasted no time in showing each other just how much they loved one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not surprising, Yuuri chose a non-traditional kimono for Viktor to wear at the ceremony. The one referenced in this chapter is a hiki furisode kimono. On my twitter, there will be a reference to what Viktor's is modeled after.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words and patience with me as I work on this series. Hopefully you enjoy the first wedding chapter!

Viktor never anticipated being nervous on the day of his wedding. In fact, he had convinced himself that the day would never come so there hadn't been anything to worry about. Now that a wedding was not a far-off fantasy, Viktor found himself to be a bundle of nerves. Lilia helped him get ready for the first ceremony, where he would say his vows in to Yuuri in Russian. They had decided to cover both of their bond marks with collars to signify their purity and dedication to one another. It was an old tradition that dated back to the previous century.

However, it was the only believable solution to the not-so-subtle bite marks adorning their necks. Neither of them knew how to be subtle. Of course, news of their pre-marital bonding would be scandalous gossip amongst the courts--if Yakov had not described in horrific detail what would happen to an individual who spread rumours about their real relationship status. So decency went out the window between Viktor and Yuuri. With free reign to essentially do what they what wherever they wished, the two had definitely been caught more than once both during sex and the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Which had led to a lengthy lecture between them, Yakov, Lilia, and Phichit. Yuuri's best friend translated each sentence with a grin that could only be described as "shit-eating." Of course, they promised to have more decorum about them when trying to "enjoy the passions of their ever-growing romance." That phrase, Viktor found out later, had been translated to Yuuri as "fuck each other to the afterlife." Which honestly sounded like a good way to go, in his opinion.

The lecture didn't do any good though. Viktor couldn't deny his Alpha sex because it was sweet, addictive, and thoroughly satisfying. Just as Yuuri never turned him down for at least one tumble in the sheets--if they made it that far.

So standing in front of a mirror on his wedding day projecting purity was almost laughable. He thought of the places they had made love and the not-so-innocent words they had spoken, and the numerous positions they had been in. There was nothing innocent about Viktor. He was thoroughly defiled by Yuuri. Not that he was complaining. His Omega had never felt more satisfied and preened at the love their Alpha had shown them.

Lilia clasped the diamond collar around his neck. It was ornate and heavy, but covered all the telltale signs that he was anything but a blushing virgin. The collar had been in his family for generations and it was considered an honor to wear it. Those who attended the wedding would remark how Viktor brought tradition back to the ceremony and gave a nod to their ancestors despite the fact that he was being married to a foreigner. A fitting tribute to his heritage, they would whisper.

"You look lovely," Lilia commented. He smiled and took his entire image into view. Gods, he hoped Yuuri like it. "You could be wearing a potato sack and he would find you the most beautiful person on this earth."

He blushed at the realization that he had spoken his thoughts out loud. "Thank you, Lilia."

"How do you feel?"

A number of emotions flitted through his mind. "Nervous."

"You shouldn't be. He looks at you as though you've hung the stars. Your parents would be very proud to see you end up with such an adoring man and Alpha."

It made him feel a little better. The thought of his parents not being able to witness this day left a small hole in his heart. He knew that they would love Yuuri.

"Now, when Yakov cries when he walks you down the aisle, don't say anything." Viktor had a hard time imagining his stern uncle becoming a blubbering mess. Just as he was about to open his mouth to express that, Lilia cut him off. "He will, but just ignore it. He'll get self-conscious and he doesn't need more frown lines. Or less hair." He couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." It was amazing how just a few words from his aunt could settle all his nerves. Lilia held out her arm and he joined her side. His attendants quickly surrounded his train and veil. With precision timing, they walked toward the entrance of the church auditorium. The arched doors were closed with members of the royal guard waited outside. As they approached, they paused and his aunt was soon replaced by Yakov.

His uncle kissed both his cheeks before straightening Viktor's veil. He knew it was unnecessary though. Lilia had fussed over it for twenty minutes before deeming it "perfect." Yet, he didn't say anything to Yakov's actions. The older man was never one of many words, preferring to speak through actions instead. Their eyes met. He could see the emotion building.

He had to quickly blink the tears quickly filling his eyes. Yakov did the same. "You look just like your mother on her wedding day," he whispered. His uncle reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a blue sapphire and silver bracelet--something that he hadn't seen in years. Viktor held out his left wrist as Yakov secured the piece of jewelry on it.

The tears were returning to his eyes. His uncle didn't have to explain the significance of the bracelet. He had looked at it for years while holding on to his mother's left hand. She had placed it on to his wrist from time to time. It was always too big, but she told him that he would grow into it. When she passed, he remembered it had disappeared.

"Your mother," Yakov said brokenly. The emotion thick in his voice. "She made me promise that I would give it to you on your wedding day."

Viktor couldn't help but touch it once his uncle's hand had moved away. "I never thought I'd see it again," he said quietly. Viktor couldn't help the tear that escaped his eye. Yakov wiped it away before covering his face with the veil. His uncle's own tears fell silently on his face. Neither of them said anything else as they faced toward the doors. The guards pulled them open.

Thousands of eyes turned toward them, but all Viktor could see was Yuuri at the end of the aisle, waiting for him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyHWrites

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas on how to continue this.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


End file.
